


date

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comfort No Hurt, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira will get that date with student council president Goro Akechi by the end of the year, no matter what!(or the story of how Akira always somehow seemed to shell out cash to Akechi)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 283





	date

Wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, Akira was shaking with nerves as he was awkwardly standing in the hallway, watching Akechi talk to a teacher. He had a small, polite smile on his face--fake as hell--and his hair was neatly brushed as usually. He tucked a small strand behind his ear. 

Akira wiped his hands again for good measure. There was a slight chill in the air due to the last trickles of winter as April was fast approaching. That means the end of the third semester. That means Akechi graduating. That means Akechi will be out of his grasp.

All year Akira had been thinking of ways to talk to Akechi ever since he was brought to Shujin. Him and the boy weren’t close, not at all. The only reason Akechi even knows his name is because he frequents Leblanc and they have short conversations.

And Makoto, the vice president, constantly complains about Akechi. Those complaints really only went through one ear and out the other, however, due to Akira’s nasty lizard brain converting “annoyingly arrogant” to “beautifully confident.”

Akira looked over at Ryuji, who was scrolling through his phone with his tongue lolling around a lollipop. He was the second person he told about his crush on Akechi. He reacted with loud screams, wide eyes, and the inability to keep it a fucking secret.

He loved Ryuji, he was his best friend, but he needs to stop widening his eyes every time Akechi walks by, pushing him into Akechi, elbowing him in the side--basically everything that _completely gives away his crush._ Akechi is not stupid, he’s a rookie detective. It’d be a surprise if Akechi wasn’t aware of the crush and simply didn’t care enough to do anything about it.

“Isn’t it super hot in here?” Panted Akira, looking around as the hallways begin to clear. He should hurry and get this over with. Just go up to him when he’s done talking to the teacher, ask him out, and it’ll all be good. He glanced at Ryuji. “I’m kinda thirsty. Whew.”

Ryuji looked up, tongue pausing in its ministrations. “Bro, dude, you like, chugged five cans of coke earlier.” 

Maybe that added to Akira’s slight nausea. He laughed it off. “Well, yeah, well, uh, yeah, well--”

Ryuji pocketed his phone and grinned up at Akira. “Aw come on man, don’t tell me you’re nervous! I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“I’m not- I’m not _nervous-”_

“Listen, I don’t know what kind of shit taste you have to like somebody with that kind of hair and a stick up his ass but-”

“--His hair is cute--”

“-if he doesn’t like you, that’s his loss, not yours.” Ryuji slapped Akira’s back. “Now go get ‘im tiger!”

Akira nodded, pushing up his glasses. Right! He doesn’t need some pretty, charismatic, intelligent, humorous, tall, well-built, detective slash student council president in his life. Akira whose only talents are burping the ABCs, doing weird coin tricks, and coffee making doesn’t need somebody like that. Akira took a deep breath and looked back to where Akechi was to strut up and make his move--

Wait. Where’d he go?

Akira looked around, fluffy, frizzy black hair whipping in his vision. Where’d Akechi go? He was just there! 

He groaned, looking at Ryuji who was back to playing some game on his phone. He walked away without telling him. He should just get back home and finish up the seduction book he’s been meaning to read.

As he walked through the entrance and down the street, he paused when he heard distressed muttering. He skidded to a halt and he looked over and saw Akechi knelt down, digging through his bag with distressed little noises.

Akira adjusted his own bag, taking careful steps up to Akechi before awkwardly clearing his throat. “Hey.”

Akechi jolted, looking up with a surprised glance before pushing his bangs out of his face to get a good look. “Oh! Kurusu. Why are you at school so late?”

“Uh...I’m busy. Yes. Very busy.” Akira racked his mind for something impressive. “I was- I was helping out the occult club.”

Oh my fucking god you loser. Is the occult club even a thing at the school?

Akechi blinked. “The occult club?” Akechi tilted his head. “Didn’t that disband last year?”

“So what’cha looking for?”

Akechi obviously knew Akira was changing the subject, but went along with it as he slapped his knees as he rose, picking his bag up with him. Akira made note that he was missing his usual briefcase with the large letter ‘A’ on it. (Akechi never told anybody what it was for, but Akira was 100% sure that Akechi’s ego was big enough to have the letter ‘A’ for ‘Akechi’ plastered on the side. It was kinda cute.)

“Well, I left my usual briefcase at work so I need to stop there but...It seems I’ve misplaced my wallet. I need that case.” Akechi sighed, looking at his feet as he kicked at an invisible pebble. “I guess I’ll have to simply wait and hope nobody takes it…” He sighed.

Akira was already pulling out his wallet before Akechi could finish his sentences. He pulled out 800 yen and slapped it in Akechi’s hand. The usual train fare was 130 yen but...What can Akira say, he aims to please.

Akechi’s eyes widened, looking at Akira with an unreadable expression. “I- I cannot accept this--”

“Train fare and a snack,” was all Akira said. 

“I-” Akechi feigned an internal turmoil, but Akira knew he was probably being played right into Akechi’s hands. He sighed before smiling brightly at Akira with pearly white teeth. “Thank you, Kurusu. I appreciate this. I would talk some more, but I must be going.” Akechi gave him a small bow before scurrying off.

As Akira watched Akechi hurry away, he vowed that he would pay for Akechi’s train fare as often as he needed to and then some if he could continue seeing that smile.

Akechi had Akira wrapped around his finger and he knew it. 

The next attempt (if you could even call Akira’s last flop that) was when Akechi came to Leblanc the next day after school. As soon as the bell rang melodically and Akechi strutted in, Akira immediately began combing his hands through his hair and smoothing his curry-stained apron.

He whirled around, sliding up to Akechi with a smile. “Heyyy Akechi. How’s it going?”

“Hello again,” softly greeted Akechi. “I found myself craving some of your coffee today and so I came here without realizing it. I relax here after a hard day of school--” a sigh. “--and people.”

“People?” Inquired Akira. “Somebody bothering you?”

Akechi shook his head. “Nothing like that. Just a...misunderstanding with the student council VP. It’s all settled now. I’ll have what I always have.”

Akira mentally noted to bug Makoto later about what happened as he began brewing Akechi’s coffee, blowing an imaginary kiss into it as he gingerly set it down in front of Akechi who had pulled out a book in the meantime.

Akira tilted his head to try to read the title. No Longer Human by Dazai Osamu. He looked back to Akechi whose eyes were quickly flickering back and forth between the pages. He straightened his back, tapping his foot and then spoke, “here’s your coffee.”

Akechi, without any verbal response, dog-eared the page and set the book off to the side to reach for the cup. He took a long sip before giving Akira that soft smile that gave him butterflies. “Thank you. It’s just as good as always.”

Akira puffed out his chest at the compliment. “Oh! Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck. This is his perfect chance! He made no move, despite his mind screaming that this is his perfect chance to ask him out. He fiddled with a loose thread on his apron. Sojiro was taking an awful long time getting groceries. It’s almost like he knew. 

Akechi’s satisfied sigh as he put aside his empty cup of coffee. “I must thank you again. That really hit the spot today, Kurusu.”

Akira’s stomach fluttered every time Akechi said his name without fail. “Thank you.” He nervously licked his lips. They were so dry. What if Akechi doesn’t like him because he has gross dry and crusty lips?“I uh- I act-actually know another place that has good coffee that we, uh, can--”

_Bee-Beep! Bee-Beep!_

Akechi’s obnoxious beeping ringtone interrupted them both. He held up a finger. “My apologies, I must answer my phone.” He pulled it out, looking down at it before holding it up to his ear. “Akechi Goro speaking.”

Akira crossed and uncrossed his arms about seven times before Akechi hung up and quickly shrugged his jacket on. “I must be going, I have work. I’m terribly sorry...What were you about to say?”

Akira shook his head. “Uh- Nothing. Nothing at all. I don’t want you to be late, hurry.”

Akechi gave him a glance where he almost seemed apologetic before he dashed through the door. Just as he left, Sojiro entered with a bewildered glance. “That kid was in a hurry,” he commented.

Akira shrugged, reaching for the cup to wash it. “He had work.”

“Wish you were that hard of a worker.”

Akira rolled his eyes before nearly dropping his cup in a realization:

Akechi didn’t pay for his coffee. 

The entire weekend came and went by without a single Akechi sighting, as he mostly lazed in his room and lazed some more even when Ryuji and Ann came by. 

He sat on his bed, flipping through some fashion magazine he had no interest in; Ann just shoved some magazines in the bag she brought that was filled with snacks. Ann was flipped upside down on his couch, legs and feet kicked up on the wall as she was snacking away on chocolate teddy grahams. Akira thought to warn her that she was going to choke, but she probably knew that anyway. Ryuji was playing some random video game Akira gave up on and was cursing at the screen.

“Okay, this is _boring,”_ Ann groaned after a couple beats of silence, struggling to lift her body up and instead falling off the couch with a painful sounding thump.

“The cafe is still open,” reminded Akira gently. “Noise.”

Ryuji laughed at Ann before quickly dying in the game and cursing again. Ann stuck her tongue out at Ryuji before straightening herself out and leaning against the couch, legs folded. “So, Akira,” slowly began Ann.

Akira peeked from behind the magazine he idly looked through. “Hm?”

“I heard from Ryuji you failed to talk to Akechi again,” Ann accused. “You’re really failing at this, you know.”

Akira glared at Ryuji, who wasn’t even paying attention. He flitted his gaze back to Ann, shut the magazine, and sat up against his wall. “Yeah. I know.”

“I could always put a word in-”

“No!” Blurted out Akira. He flushed at his out of character behavior and fiddled with a strand of his hair. “I just...I don’t know. I don’t want to rely on you to get a boyfriend.”

Ann was the first person Akira told about his crush. Usually Ryuji is the first person Akira tells about everything or them both at once, but Ann knew Akechi personally. Despite her looks, she’s not skilled when it comes to flirting and getting boyfriends, but she was certainly on a better level than Ryuji. 

“It’s not,” insisted Ann, crawling towards the bed and resting her palms and head on it from her position on the floor. “Me and him aren’t that close anyway, so it’d be totally random to say something weird to him. I just know him because he’s modeled for the same agency I have. Please. Next time I see him I’ll just...I dunno, I’ll just ask him for his opinion on you!”

Ryuji huffed. “Are we talking about Mr. Prissy Detective again?” He paused the game and turned his body so he could face Ann and Akira. “There’s nothin’ special ‘bout him I’m tellin’ y’all!”

Ann rolled her eyes. “You don’t get it. He’s totally hot!”

Ryuji groaned. “He looks like nothing special to me!”

Akira shook his head. “Neither of you guys get it.” Akira pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. “He’s more than just hot.”

“Those are the words spoken of a boy in lo-”

Akira glared.

Ann corrected herself: “In ‘like.’”

Ryuji unhelpfully supplied, “hey, worst case scenario if he does turn you down you won’t have to see him anymore because he graduates soon!”

Akira slapped his face, squishing his cheeks and groaning. “That’s not true! He’s on TV.”

“And don’t bring up his graduation! Akira’s _sensitive_ about that,” Ann also unhelpfully supplied. “He’s sad, lonely, and gay, Ryuji!”

Akira groaned again.

Ryuji held his hands up. “Hey, I’m just spittin’ the truth here!” He pointed at Akira. “‘Kira! Stop being sad, lonely, and gay--”

“Homophobe.”

“--Man up and tell Akechi how you feel! You obviously see something me and Ann don’t--”

“--No, that’s just you Ryuji--”

“--So you need to grab him by the balls and--”

“--Ugh! Gross, Ryuji--”

“--tell him straight up! Tell him you wanna date him. Trust me, dude, being straight up will work wonders!”

Ann snickered. “And how has that worked out for you, Ryuji?”

Ryuji gave Ann a half-hearted glare.

Akira sighed. “But that’s…that’s scary.”

“You’re telling me you can shove some big wig dude but you can’t ask out a little crush?” Ann giggled. “Akira you’re so cute!”

Akira flushed, looking to Ryuji for help.

“Absolutely adorable, man,” he nodded.

Akira ran his hands through his hair. He’s never asking Ryuji and Ann for romance help, ever.

After the weekend, Akira didn’t actually catch another glimpse of Akechi until he was walking home from work at the flower shop. It was drizzling as Akira made his way from out of the underground mall. He sighed, realizing he hadn’t grabbed an umbrella because he hadn’t known it was raining.

He leaned against the wall, wary of other people scurrying by as he stared up at the sky. The rain wasn’t gonna clear up anytime soon, that was definitive. In fact, the sky was darkening and the rain was probably going to worsen into a full blown storm. 

“Ah, caught in the rain too, eh?”

Akira jolted, straightening up and looking to see Akechi come up to his side, their shoulders so close to brushing. His heart rate sped up. The boy was gripping onto his briefcase, eyes squinted up at the dark grey sky and flipped his hair before looking over at Akira with a small smile.

“Yeah. I was just on my way home from work.”

Akechi’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? Where do you work?”

“The flower shop in the underground mall.”

“If I ever need flowers, I know who to turn to then,” said Akechi before turning back to the worsening rain. “It seems I’ve forgotten my umbrella as well.”

Akira’s gaze flickered down to Akechi’s free hand before looking back to the streets. If he hurried, they could probably make it to central street without getting too soaked. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Akechi’s hand and made a break for it.

“K-Kurusu?” yelped Akechi as their feet slapped against wet pavement, kicking up splashes of water from the puddles they raced through.

“I know a diner!”

Akechi held his case above his head, laughing. “Aren’t you full of surprises?”

Akira glanced back at Akechi, his eyes bright and glowing as he softly laughed at Akira. Akira blushed, face as red as a tomato before he turned back so he didn’t run into something and make a fool of himself.

And tried to ignore just how warm and soft Akechi’s hand felt in his.

They skidded to a halt in front of a diner that Akira often frequented, ushering Akechi in. They took the first booth they could, both flopping down with a sigh.

Akira tentatively felt the wet strands of his hair. His hair will definitely end up frizzier than it was before. He frowned as he lowered his hand at how his clothes stuck to him as he looked at Akechi. Akechi wasn’t nearly as soaked due to his briefcase providing a slight more shelter, however his uniform stuck to him just as uncomfortably and his hair was dripping down his face. 

Akechi wiped his eyes before bursting into another round of chuckles. “You look like a drowned rat, Kurusu!” he snorted.

Akira’s eyes widened, not expecting that to come out of the detective’s mouth but he laughed along good-naturedly. “It was a noble sacrifice to protect my prince.”

“A sacrifice, huh?” said Akechi humorously. “This is a nice place. I’ve come here once or twice, good for studying.”

“I come here a lot.” Akira wished he had a towel to dry his hair so he didn’t look as he did in front of Akechi.

A waitress came up asking for their orders. Akira ordered a fruit-tea while Akechi said he’d take the same thing as Akira. Akira shifted in the seat uncomfortably before leaning forward, resting his head in the palm of his hand. “In my mind I envisioned you were a strict ‘coffee only, no tea’ drinker.”

“I find I can actually only stomach your coffee, Kurusu. To be frank I’m not a big coffee drinker at all. Or tea really. It’s mostly just water, if that’s believable.”

_Then why come to Leblanc in the first place?_ Akira’s mind shouted, but instead he said, “that’s funny. You’re always drinking milkshakes and soft drinks with ice cream on your food blog.” 

“Kurusu, you’re smarter than that.” Akira jolted at the sudden serious expression on Akechi’s face. “It’s for my fans, I actually don’t really care about the taste of food too much.”

“Well I do, and I think you’re a snack.”

It suddenly got quiet. Akira wanted to go die at that very moment, his mind screaming. _Why did I say that why did I say that why did I say that. Time to go tie the noose. I can’t ever see Akechi again. Oh FUCK._

Akechi threw his head back and laughed, a full, hearty sound that Akira never heard spill from Akechi’s mouth before. Usually they were mild-mannered giggles whenever he laughed, never something as rambunctious as that. Akechi snorted before taking a deep breath and smiled fondly at Akira, “you idiot. You always have to surprise me, don’t you?”

Akira opened his mouth to respond as the waitress set the teas in front of them. Akira shoved the straw in his mouth before he could make any more of a fool of himself, promptly shoving it too far in his throat and coughing all over it. He pulled back before he could start gagging. He blinked the tears away as he noticed Akechi looking at him like he was fucking insane. 

“I need more practice?”

Akechi just sipped away at his own drink, but Akira noticed the amusement dancing in his eyes. 

_Bzzrt bzzrt._

Akira pulled his phone out, the groupchat with his friends firing texts rapidly. He quickly scanned over them and almost choked on his straw again.

**4:51 P.M.**

**Futaba:** lmao akira u just fucking choked on ur drink didnt u

**Ann:** Drink? Akira r u on a date or something??

**Futaba:** akiras with a special some1 hehe

**Ryuji:** OH MY GOD IS IT AKECHI

**Yusuke:** Akechi? Is this the boy that Akira has his eyes set on? I believe I’ve seen him on TV.

**Futaba:** ur pickup line is real lame ur embarrassing urself u know

**Yusuke:** On TV I also saw a documentary about hippos. Did you all know that hippos

**Ryuji:** aw MAN if AKIRA cant flirt to save his life how can i get a chicK???

**Yusuke:** produce pink milk?

**Haru:** Wow! That’s very fascinating! Thank you Yusuke <3

**Yusuke:** You are very much welcome Haru. I find these documentaries very thought producing and inspirational for my art. 

**Haru:** Nature is a very good inspiration! <3

**Ann:** Lmao what did akira say futaba?

**_Futaba_ ** _sent an audio file_

**Ann:** HAHSHDHHDGDD akira bb!!!! You can do SO much better than that

**Futaba:** lmfao i can just fuckings ee akechi s afce as you said taht akra

**Ryuji:** akra

**Futaba:** shut the fuk up n00b

**Akira:** guys please we arent on a date were just at a diner to escape the rain

**Haru:** Enjoy your diner date! <3

Akira pocketed his phone, feeling himself lose brain cells. Akechi had sucked down nearly half of his drink and was now drumming his manicured fingers against the table as he stared Akira down. He squirmed as he stared back. Akechi had an unreadable expression on his face.

“What’s with that expression?”

Akira blinked. “What expression?”

“You look exasperated. Or constipated.”

Akira flushed. “Just a group chat with my friends.”

Akechi nodded. “I’ve met some of your friends. They’re...unique.”

Akira chuckled. “Yeah, you could say that again.”

“I’m quite familiar with Niijima, and Takamaki as well.” 

“Love ‘em both.”

“Um, do you,” Akechi shifted in his chair. “Are you and Takamaki, uh, are you two involved?”

“Huh?”

“Does she like you? Or do you, er, like her?”

“Oh! Gross, no way,” chuckled Akira. “I’m gay. Like, strictly dick only.”

Akechi suddenly looked like he swallowed a lemon by the way his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. Akira immediately assumed the worse, “that’s not, uh, that’s not a problem, right--”

Akechi had to be gay. No straight guy shows zero interest in women, wears sweater vests, wears mascara and concealer, _and_ acts like he reads a thesaurus in his leisure time without at least being a little gay.

Akechi’s eyes widened. “Oh! No, no, no, that’s not a problem at all. Sorry, I was thinking for a second.” He traced the rim of his cup. “Takamaki was just asking me some questions about you so I was curious.”

Akira leaned forward. “Oh? Like what?”

“Just what I thought of you and if I was familiar with you.”

“What’d you say?” pressed Akira.

Akechi’s eyes flickered up to meet Akira’s for only a second before he winked. “That can be a secret between me and Takamaki only. She did say some interesting things about you though. Almost sounded like she was trying to brag about you to me.”

“ _Huh?”_

“Mhm. She said last year you were actually on your school’s debate team? And that you like to play chess? I don’t know you very well, but you certainly don’t seem the type if I am being entirely honest.”

Akira chuckled. “Uh, yeah, when I was a first year I did debate. Not only do I play chess, I play a little bit of shogi as well.”

“You seem like you’d provide a very... _fulfilling_ , discussion. I’d love to speak with you again and even perhaps play chess or shogi sometime. I can’t believe we haven’t talked until now. Perhaps you can give me your phone number?”

Akira is definitely going to bow at Ann’s feet forever. “Yeah! Of course. Y-You can have whatever you want!” 

Akechi just gave him a little smile as they exchanged contact information. 

“The rain’s probably cleared by now,” said Akechi softly as he stood up and shifted from behind the booth. “It was nice to sit and talk to you more properly.”

“Oh! Yeah. You too.” Akira was nodding and then thought to the dictionary he read to impress Akechi, trying to conjure up a word. “Our conversation was very _obfuscate.”_

Akechi’s smile didn’t falter, but something flashed in his eyes that made Akira think that the word didn’t think what he thought it meant. “...Yes.” He ran his hand along the table. “I can pay the bill, if you’d like.”

“Oh! No. I got it,” quickly said Akira, already getting his wallet out.

“Well if you insist,” Akechi said, giving in without any effort at all. Akira had a feeling Akechi was planning on having Akira pay the bill anyway. “I must be going. Once again, thank you.” Akechi nodded to him and disappeared.

Akira counted his change. He had just barely enough. He sighed. Now he won’t have enough money for lunch until Friday. 

**5:28 P.M.**

**Akira:** ann

**Ann:** Yeah?

**Akira:** idk what u said to akechi but thx

**Ann:** Aw its no prob!!

**Ann:** He told me not to say anything to u but ill def say this

**Ann:** u TOTALLY have a chance!!!

Akira flushed as he pocketed his phone and hurried out of the diner. 

Not wanting to seem clingy and bother the very busy detective, Akira waited for Akechi to text him first. As he helped Sojiro for the rest of the evening, his mind raced. Does Akechi like him back? Does Akechi find him interesting? Akira slowed down cleaning the mug as his heart pounded and his stomach constricted. He liked Akechi so much. He’d be fine with just being his friend even.

“Kid, hurry up and wash the dishes so I can get home!”

“Oh, sorry.”

**3:01 A.M.**

**Akechi:** Hello Kurusu. This is Akechi.

**Akechi:** Sorry to be texting you so late, I just finished up all of my work and homework. I just showered and got done with a workout.

**Akechi:** I found myself thinking about our chat a lot and I thought if it’d be okay for me to see you again?

**Akechi:** Do you work at Leblanc tomorrow? You seem to have numerous jobs. I could stop by Leblanc so you don’t need to clear your schedule for me.

**3:11 A.M.**

**Akechi:** of course if that’s an inconvenience please tell me i don’t want to bother you

Akira glanced at Akechi’s texts, squinting as he let realization hit him. He sat up straight in bed, ignoring his cat’s yowls as if he was angry he was woken up. Akechi texted him! Akechi texted him first and he was rambling! Akira’s thumbs could’ve flown off with how fast he texted a reply, knowing the text would be more than atrocious due to still being half asleep.

**3:13 A.M.**

**Akira:** oh u acaan deefinteely stop bdy dtomrorrow dosnt wrry about it!!!!

Akira noted he’ll let Sojiro know he’ll work an afternoon shift for him tomorrow.

**Akechi:** Wonderful. I’ll see you then.

**Akechi:** Once again, apologies for bothering you so late

**Akira:** u c dodul never nboether me bb

**Akechi:** You seem tired. Good night, Kurusu

**Akira:** gn akechi

Akira promptly passed out, imagining the pillow he gripped tightly onto and drooled all over was Akechi.

Just as Akechi said he would, he showed up an hour after school while Akira was pouring a cup for another customer. An elderly woman who frequented the cafe almost every afternoon. 

She smiled kindly up at Akira before she scurried over to the booth where a newspaper laid. Akechi slid into the first stool, leaning against the counter. 

Akira’s eyes lit up. “Hey!” 

Sojiro whipped Akira with a towel. “Don’t bug the customers.”

Akechi smirked. “Yes, Kurusu, do not bug the customers.”

Akira gave Akechi a look of betrayal. “I-”

Sojiro guffawed, slapping Akira’s shoulder. “You still got a month left here kid, don’t scare off the customers in the meantime.” Sojiro dug through his pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “I’m going to go smoke. Get this kid a cup.” And with that, he shuffled out the door with a ring.

“A month left?” echoed Akechi curiously. 

Akira stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his stance. He completely forgot that when Akechi graduated, Akira would also be going his own way. He fought the frown that weighed down his lips. “Yeah. You know I’m on probation. You’ve heard the rumors.” 

“Yes, well…” Akechi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I never believed them, to be honest. I should know more than anybody else; most rumors are false.”

Akira looked down at his feet, tapping them. “Mm.” He turned away. “What will it be?”

“The house blend, please.” 

“Gotcha.” Akira immediately went to brewing his coffee.

“I don’t think you’re a delinquent. Or violent. Or a drug dealer. Or somebody who kidnaps small animals and tortures them. Or the type to get a magnifying glass and burn ants alive-”

“I get it.”

Akechi sniffed. “You’re awfully fine with questioning other people until it’s about yourself I see.”

Akira dug his fingers into the counter. “There’s not much to say. I can’t change much.”

“Yes, well, I looked at your file without your permission.”

Akira snapped his head up. It didn’t even cross his mind that Akechi could somehow get a hold of that information. He absolutely did not want his crush thinking he was some sort of violent, crazed psychopath. 

Akechi held up his hand. “I’m not stupid. I think it’s shady as hell, to be honest.” He smiled warmly at Akira. “Is the coffee almost done?”

Akira glanced at the brew before pouring it and sliding it to Akechi. “Here you go.”

Akechi took a sip before letting out a small sigh of satisfaction. “Thank you.” He tilted his head. “Didn’t you mention there being a chessboard here? Fancy a game?”

“Sure. Don’t cry when you lose.”

Akechi’s eyes flashed, setting down his cup. “Let me finish up and we’ll see who the loser is for certain.”

Akira felt as if he was unlocking a side that nobody else saw. A side of Akechi that was revealed to him only. He couldn’t stop the wave of possessiveness that knocked him sideways. Impatiently, he waited for Akechi to finish up so they could get to playing.

Finally, after what felt like an hour but in reality was more like fifteen minutes, Akechi finished up his drink and Akira pulled out the chessboard. They settled in their seats before starting up. Akira was at white while Akechi was at black, Akira thankful he was allowed to start first.

Something nagged at Akira that while Akechi seemed unassuming and peaceful, this would be a very crazy game. Akira moved his knight piece forward. Akechi moved his forward. Akira gnawed at his lip before moving his other knight piece forward; instead, Akechi moved another pawn forward. Matching, Akira moved a pawn forward as well. They continued like that, moving their pieces around to avoid capture and protect the king.

Akechi moved a pawn forward, sacrificing it and allowing it free to capture. Akira did just that and captured the piece. Akechi simply moved his knight forward, allowing yet another one of his pawns vulnerable. Akira captured it. This was essentially how it continued, Akechi would continuously allow his pieces to be captured without any sort of regard to any of them. Akira froze in realization he wasn't paying attention--Akechi now had two queens.

Akira glanced up at Akechi who only shared with him a small, sweet smile. He tilted his head and blinked with faux doe eyes. “What will you do now?”

Akira, in a panic, moved his own queen piece before cursing. He was caught in a trap. He very rarely lost in chess and yet here he was, basically already lost. 

“Is there any point in continuing?” cooed Akechi.

Akira glared at him as he let another pawn be open to attack. Akira moved his bishop before gazing in horror. 

“Checkmate,” hummed Akechi. 

Akira leaned back, not being able to help the small laugh that bubbled. “Wow!” He looked at Akechi who looked proud of himself. “You’re good.”

“I must say, that was the first time in a while I’ve faced a challenge.”

“You’re ruthless,” sighed Akira. “That was one of the most violent games I’ve had in awhile. All you did was sacrifice your pieces!”

“It doesn’t matter who you sacrifice as long as you win.” Akechi’s ice-like gaze sent a shiver down Akira’s spine.

Well, mark him down as scared _and_ horny.

“I look forward to the rematch,” responded Akira with a smirk before looking around. He must’ve been so invested in his chest game he didn’t even realize the remaining customers left and Sojiro closed up shop.

Akechi seemed also unsure as he looked around. “Um...Wow. I was so sucked up in this game I didn’t even realize everybody left.” He rose to his feet, glancing at his phone. “I must be going--”

Akira lunged across the table, chest painfully hitting the chessboard as he grabbed for Akechi. He missed and instead just looked foolish. He settled on batting his eyelashes up at Akechi. “Hey- Why- Why don’t you- uh- stay here?”

“Huh?”

“Well...I mean...We go to the same school so we can just walk together and...and like, it’s not--”

Akechi _giggled._ “I’m reluctant to, but I must turn down your offer.”

Akira frowned.

“While I’d love to, and it’s not like I have anybody to return to, I have work to do tonight.” He picked up his briefcase and slid out the booth. “Walk me to the door?” 

Akira did as asked, as if he wasn’t going to do so anyway. He hurried to open the door for Akechi, the bell chiming pleasantly against the silent wind. Akechi gave Akira a fond look. “Thank you for the riveting chess game today, Kurusu. I had fun.”

“Nothing to thank me for.”

“Oh, no, I insist I thank you.” Mischief danced in Akechi’s eyes. “How about...I thank you with something more than words?”

Akira’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he blinked blankly at the detective, mouth suddenly drying out as he stammered out a response, “Uh- so-something _more_ than _words?”_

Akechi stroked his chin, feigning thought but oh how Akira knew better. Those low-lidded eyes had a game they were playing at. Akechi pulled his hand away from his face and rested it on Akira’s shoulder. Akira froze up, willing that he wouldn’t do something dumb at that moment like accidentally burp or something.

Akechi slowly leaned forward, getting awfully close to Akira’s face and whispered, “I’m rather fond of you as well,” before giving Akira a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Akira’s grip nearly loosened on the door and let it go as his face burst into flames. He’s never washing this cheek again. He stared up at Akechi who looked downright mischievous. He switched hands that held his briefcase and waved, fingers waggling (with his left hand, Akira noted). “How about I thank you more properly with a date?”

Akira swallowed dryly. “Oh- Yeah, like- uh- totally! Sounds good. Yup. Totally. Since you need to uh- repay me and uh- and all.”

Akechi slipped out the door. “I’ll let you know the details later then. Goodbye, then.”

Akira kept the door open as he leaned through the exit. “Akechi!” He called out.

Akechi looked over his shoulder, eyebrow rose.

“You surprised me now, but next time _I’ll_ be the one to ask you on a date!” 

Akechi’s eyes widened in surprise ever-so-slightly before his lips curled into the most genuine smile Akira had ever seen on him. “I’ll hold you to that!” Before skipping down the street, disappearing into the orange glow of the sunset. 

Akira continued staring where Akechi had walked despite him already long gone. He sighed despite the large toothy grin plastered on his face. He has to tell Morgana all about what happened!

He shut the door behind him, humming as he scurried up the stairs as his stomach bursted with fireworks and his heart thumped happily against his chest. 

Akira got his date before the end of the semester, just as he swore he would!


End file.
